If I Lay Here
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura need to get away. They don't need a single thing. Just each other and seemingly that's enough. Song fic. Based on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. /One shot. Established.


**Summary: Ross and Laura need to get away. They don't need a single thing. Just each other and seemingly that's enough. Song fic. Based on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. /One shot. Established.**

**A/N: I wanted to do another fluffy one for a change. This song fits them perfectly with how busy their lives are and just the thought that sometimes they need a break to let loose.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I own nothing but plot.**

* * *

We'll do it all.  
Everything.  
On our own.

...

Laura sighs as she falls back on the comfort of the couch in her dressing room. _Finally_. She thinks. Finally she can relax. She can't even explain how much stress she's being in lately. It had been hassle after hassle and all the pressure was becoming a nuisance to the young teenager.

For the past three weeks it has been final after final, taping after taping mixed with the occasional interviews and photo-shoots. She needs some kind of release.

She needs **something**.

It was almost as if someone was reading the brunette's mind because within a second— her _relief_ — comes knocking on her door.

She groans in annoyance. Why can't she just be alone?

The knocking happens again and this sends her over the edge. She lifts her petite hands to grab a pillow and grips the cotton material to her hand.

She aims — absentmindedly not realizing that the unknown knocker had already entered — for the door but sadly misses.

So much for aim. She was never good with her throwing nevertheless the one to try, otherwise.

"Well someone's grumpy." Someone says; completely causing the brunette to bound up from the couch.

She hears the still yet to be revealed presence chuckle and her heart stops beating erratically as she realizes who it is.

Of course it was him. How could it _not_ be? She knew that laugh all too well. The same one that made her vision haze or made her mind go blank just because it was so mesmerizing. So enticing.

She's still not use to it. She's still not use to _them_ but the feeling he gives her is so alluring. He's what keeps her sane. He's what makes her _okay_.

She knows it's unrealistic but he's her pipe dream. Being with him was surreal. He believed in her aspirations when no one else would.

He gives her hope and that's why she can't get enough of him. It's funny to her because she's still not quite sure if it's love she feels but she knows that whatever it is, it's solely **theirs**.

"I'm sorry," Her face resembles much of sorrowfulness. "I've just been so out of it lately. So much has been happening."

Her feet hit the back of the couch as she allows herself to fall back on it again.

She hears her door close and foot steps getting closer and then she feels the heaviness of a body seat itself next to hers.

Her hands move to her face and she sighs exasperatedly. She needs comfort. He seems to notice that because he drapes an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

She doesn't move but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to feel his warmth. Because she does.

Her breathing slows at the detection of his touch. He doesn't dare to say a word.

He sighs into her hair because he knows what she's going through.

He wishes there was some way he can help. Some way he could help her relieve from all the stress she's been in.

Then it hits him and somehow he has the most faultless idea.

All he needed was three things: just him, her and the open road.

* * *

We don't need..  
Anything.  
Or anyone.

...

He somehow convinces her to let him be her need of release. Although she's hesitant, she gladly agrees because she trusts him.

They've been driving for a half of an hour now. Neither knowing exactly where they're going. But they don't mind.

The essence of the moment is to just get away. To her, there's no one else other than him she'd rather be with in this moment.

Just the presence of each other is enough for them both. All they really need is each other.

The silence is comfortable and inviting. The busy LA streets we're more tranquil than usual but that didn't mean she minded it. She feels content.

She perceives a hand reach for hers and she slowly entwines it with her own as his thumb fondles with her palm.

It's almost as if he's trying to reassure her. Reassure her that everything's going to be okay.

She smiles as she looks at him.

She believes him.

* * *

If I lay here,  
If I just lay here..

...

He's not sure how they ended up here. But yet here they are. It's calm and still again.

They're alone and they're grateful.

He watches her intently as she leans against the hood of his car. She stares up at the sky with so much intensity.

It's like she's infatuated with something. The blonde can't exactly put his finger on what it is.

But he knows she's deep in thought so he doesn't bother her.

He walks around to the trunk of his car and pulls out a neatly folded blanket then closes his trunk once more.

Laura finally removes her gaze from the sight up above and faces him.

He notices and holds the blanket up and signals for her to follow.

She smiles gently and does.

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

I don't quite know?  
How to say..  
How I feel.

...

The ground is actually more comfortable than she thought. Or maybe it's because her attention is focused elsewhere.

He's sitting with both of his legs spread out and apart. His feet are what's keeping him balanced as they are leveled up.

She's sitting in between his legs with the back of her head against his chest. His arms are engulfed around her in a tight embrace and somehow this is enough.

**Love**. He's never tried thinking of it. He knows he shouldn't be now but he can't help it. He's not sure of what this is that they have.

But every second they're together... every second that she's his and he's hers. It's all worth it.

They would both always need each other. There was no sense in denying.

What they had was effortless almost as if it came naturally.

He doesn't think 'I love you' is enough. He believes it's an over usage of 'non' meaningful words.

That they are used too much and for the wrong reasons. That they're not always truthful.

Yes, he is _in_ love with her but those three words don't even began to describe how much he truly loves her. They never will.

In his eyes, it was just them. In their own world, escaping everything. A world that exists merely for them and no one else.

She's always going to be the beating of his heart and he knew, oh, he knew that she felt the same.

Those three words..  
Are said too much.  
They're not enough.

* * *

Forget what we're told.  
Before we get too old.  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life.

...

She's not sure what the future holds for them both but she's not one to dwell on such a thing.

She hopes — no, she **knows** — that they'll make it in the long run. Whatever this is, whatever this is that they feel she doesn't regret it one bit.

But whatever happens, she knows he'll give her a life that's worth living for. He'll make it beautiful.

And she'll be happy just like she is now.

* * *

I need your grace.  
To remind me.  
To find my own.

...

Without him, she isn't sure where she'd be.

Their need for each other is mutual. One without the other just isn't the same.

Though, she knows he'll never leave her, she's always going to have her doubts. She needs to find who she is and without him she isn't sure she'll be able to.

He is her guide to life. He is _her_ life.

* * *

All that I am.  
All that I ever was.  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.  
...

He looks into her eyes and he sees happiness. She smiles up at him as she lifts her head backwards against his chest.

They both stay mute and their eyes do the speaking.

He can tell that this is where he's supposed to be. Here with her and no where else. This is where he belongs.

She's beyond grateful for all that they have and what's yet to come.

He kisses the bridge of her nose and she scrunches it up instinctively from the sudden contact.

He chuckles at her reaction as his fingers continue to stroke her hair.

He embraces her into a hug for a few seconds and mumbles something that's not exactly easy to hear.

But seemingly she hears loud and clear. "I'll always need you too, dude."

Ross smiles because it's funny how those six words were more than enough for him.

They were just getting started.

* * *

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

...

Well this one's pretty much simple.

For the both of them, it was easy to see that they didn't fear the future.

Whatever happens, happens but how they felt?

Would never change.

* * *

**Reviews are cool!**


End file.
